warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Charart for Approval
Pumpkin~ For Approval Here's Pumpkin the kittypet from my fanfic Last Summer's Day. --[[User:Mistysun|'How can it be' ]][[User Talk:Mistysun|'2011 already?']] 21:58, January 5, 2011 (UTC) He's adorable! Lighten up the pads a bit, it's too neon. NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 22:10, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Yep. Pads are a bit too neon. That's an excellent pelt color as well. Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 13:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Give Mistysun a week. If she doesn't do anything by then, I'll move it to the "Declined Images" page. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:28, January 21, 2011 (UTC) 'Kay. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 00:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Flash~ For Approval Re-Uploaded: My cat, Flash, from the up-coming sequel to my short story, Burning_Shadows , Dusk at Day! yes, he becomes a loner, and there will be more plot to it! Keep watch for it! We all agree that this pelt type might not be possible, but anyhow... D: Fabulosa! (learning spanish) CF: Brilliant. Love the eyes. E: Lucky, you can actually blur!! So overall it's great! Dystanine :3 CrystalFace :3 Eaglet :3 23:44, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I agree with EaglesPack; however you'll have to make the lineart black again and erase the words. Otherwise, it's beautiful! NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 23:53, January 12, 2011 (UTC) This looks very well done! However, what Nightfern said is correct. Holly This is wicked awesome! But I agree with Holly and Nightfern. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Is that pelt style even allowed? Hmm.. The colors... As cool as it looks, I'm not entirely sure that it's possible to have that. It kinda looks like a fire. I like it. Let's see what Night and River say. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:49, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Right before this comment, put Re-Uploaded, Swifty. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:58, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone want to comment on this? It's been ignored for almost 10 days. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I suppose CBA, then? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Stormkit ~ For Approval Here's Stormkit, the kit from my new story. His eyes were supposed to be green, but, for some reason, the color green I wanted to use didn't come out right. So, I changed it to blue. Cloudy EDIT: Ignore the statement about the eyes. I was having problems with the file, and I managed to get the original copy uploaded. Finally! Holly Is he a tortoiseshell? I love him! Holly, I deleted your siggie because I wanted to test if it was clogging up the text. Sorry. --NightfernSnowsong and Bearclaw 19:19, January 13, 2011 (UTC) It's understandable. I have a complicated signature, which is now fixed and back to how it was. And yes, Stormkit is a tortie. It took me, like, two hours to blur and smudge that dang pelt. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) He's beautiful! Maybe smudge a tad more. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:55, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Re-uploaded. I smudged a bit more, around the hip and a bit on the legs. Does it look better? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful! Comments? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) None! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Mistpaw~ For Approval ﻿﻿ This is the new and improved Mistpaw (My version) not my most favorite. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 20:00, January 15, 2011 (UTC) ﻿Anyone who wants to give me tips on improving, please feel free to leave me a message on my talk:page and leave tips for a better charart next time. Sorry It's so small. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 00:44, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Size problem fixed. Is there any ways that you could fix the white that shows up when you fill Mistpaw in? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ I think you used pure black, Otter. Try dark dark grey and blur and smudge the paws a lot. By the way, Mistpaw is a black-and-white she-cat- she needs patches and a you need to add white paws to her description in the alliances. NightfernLet's go diving! 12:52, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you two! I appreciate the tips. I have one question though, when I try to make a charart and then I try to save it, it won't let me name it. It only says 'Format'. Then when I try to post it on Charart for Approval, it says "I will be posting up an illegal '''format. What can I do? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 15:33, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re-Upload it and make sure it ends in .png. (ignore the last period) NightfernLet's go diving! 16:34, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now '''Re-Uploaded. Comment! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:48, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I think you might want to make the patches bigger, so that she doesn't look like a black cat with white patches, and blur them. Oh, and maybe lighten the pad color, it's too neon. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 16:02, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll fix the pads and the patches. Thank you! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:10, January 16, 2011 (UTC) No problem. =) [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 02:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) She looks like a black cat. Try starting over as white and adding black patches to her face, flank, tail, and ears. Pale the pad pink and smudge and blur the patches. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is Re-Uploaded. ''Better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 21:08, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Blur and smudge the black patches. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''I might have went overboard with the smudging a bit. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:56, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Yes, you did. (lol). It looks very strange near her belly, and the pad pink needs to be paled. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 00:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''I fixed the patch on her flank. Better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Much! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 02:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You make her eyes brown- try making it a golden-yellow-brown color to get amber. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 15:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Her eyes are now a golden-yellow-brown color (I think!). GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 19:48, January 23, 2011 (UTC) The color looks fine. It seems that they're amber-colored. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) The eyes are fine. Comments? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Moonkit and Hawkkit~ For Approval This is Moonkit and Hawkkit play-fighting. Any comments? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:05, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is my version. Moonkit is the black she-kit on top. Hawkkit is the one on the bottom. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 17:10, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Erase the words at the bottom, pale the tongue pink, smudge and blur the white and grey. Moonkit is black, not grey. Hold on; Holly has not approved this blank yet.NightfernLet's go diving! 17:20, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now '''Re-Uploaded. Thank you! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:50, January 16, 2011 (UTC) How cute. So that's what the lineart looks like colored. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 15:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Holly! And yes, thats how lineart looks like after it's colored. :) GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:05, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Don't smudge the lineart; blur and smudge the silver on Moonkit's left paw a lot. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I ''Re-Uploaded ''charart. I blurred and smudged the paws and muzzle. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:21, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Much better! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 14:08, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Night. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 18:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) CBA? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 16:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) None from me. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Swallowflight~ For Approval This is my version of Swallowflight. It is redone because I made the original 'Swallowflight' in a loner blank. It was declined. I made this one to correct it. Please comment! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:29, January 15, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Blur and smudge the spots. Make them smaller and set them to where it looks better. NightfernLet's go diving! 19:45, January 15, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. Thanks so much! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 01:53, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Make them smaller still and blur and smudge more. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 15:46, January 23, 2011 (UTC) You've made them larger, and now they're all over his legs. Use brush 1 and ONLY at the paws. Blur at brush 1. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 16:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Lionleaf and Fernpelt~ For Approval My Parents! Lionleaf is the dark-gray tom with a white scar on the right and Fernpelt is the golden tabby with one white paw on the left. This is my version. Any Comments? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Looks great! All I could say is to blur Fernpelt's white paw. for sty 03:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Forest. I'll fix it right now! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:06, January 16, 2011 (UTC) I agree. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. I blurred the paw now. Does it look better now? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Smudge more. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) And she's a tabby. She needs stripes *face palm*. Sharpen the blurred lineart and smudge the white on her paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:20, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''I'm horrible at doing stripes! I smugded and blurred the stripes and the paw. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 15:15, January 23, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean?! She looks amazing! On her back right paw, the stipe is coming off. Fix that and erase the words at the bottom. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 15:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''I make horrible stripes! You, Holly, Riverpelt, and Forest are naturals at making stripes! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 19:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Please. Yours are fine. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Ditto. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Brightpelt~ For Approval Ok, so this is Brightpelt. If you haven't noticed, I made my own ThunderClan and RiverClan alliances so don't tell me I have to make alliances becaus e I already did! Anyways, this is Brightpelt, a ThunderClan queen. Her mate is supposedly Stormstar but isn't. Stormstar's real mate lives in RiverClan. When he was appointed deputy by then he still had his RiverClan mate. Soon after, Silverpelt (real mate) gave birth to 6 kits, including Riverkit. Stormclaw (Stormstar's warrior name) took in his half-clan kits and gave them to Brightpelt to nurse. Brightpelt lost her 2 kits that night so she had enough milk for Stormclaw's kits. Brightpelt is Stormstar's best friend. Now she is known as his mate. Brightpelt's real mate is an unknown tom. The cats think it's also Stormstar that is her mate because they spent every spare minute together, but only she knows Stormstar's with her every minute to talk to her. Brownstorm 23:48, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Nicely done, my apprentice. Is this your first charart? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It is, I think. Beautiful! Just remember to add the description and not the history. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) No more history; got it! Thanks you two! Brownstorm 19:52, January 21, 2011 (UTC) CBA? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Mousetail~ For Approval This is Mousetail, another ThunderClan queen. Mousetail is a small dusky brown she-cat with a white underbelly and yellow eyes. Mousetail is Brightpelt's best friend as well. She is expecting kits. Her mate is Foxstep, the ThunderClan deputy. Brownstorm 01:38, January 18, 2011 (UTC) How cute! Job well done, Brownstorm. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Ditto! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:58, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Haha. Thanks! Brownstorm 19:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) None! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Cloudpaw~ For Approval This is Cloudpaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. Cloudpaw is a white tom with gray splotches that look like clouds. He has gold-brown eyes. Cloudpaw's mentor is Nightshade. The other apprentices say they had seen Cloudpaw look admiringly at Riverkit, one of the kits in the nursery. His fellow apprentices also smirk he is falling for the she-kit and in time, when they are both warriors, they will become mates. Brownstorm 01:46, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for that history (lol). Blur and smudge the spots. NightfernLet's go diving! 23:10, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Agreed with Nightfern. Other than that, I see nothing wrong. However, you don't need to give us the whole history of the character you want approved, just it's description. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL I was kind of thinking that too. No shame intended. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I re-uploaded Cloudpaw. I won't add the history anymore. Brownstorm 19:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Looks better. Night? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:53, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The patch of grey looks way to smudged around the eye. Near the tail, the grey is coming off the lineart. There are little greyer dots in the grey patches. Get rid of those. Much better, though. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 20:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Are you still working on this? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Fawnpelt~ For Approval This is Fawnpelt. Fawnpelt is the ThunderClan medicine cat on Ottersplash and Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. This is the first medicine cat charart I made. I worked on it for 3 whole days! Comments?GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:00, January 19, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Why is the lineart blurred? ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:27, January 20, 2011 (UTC) She's a light brown, not ginger she-cat. Look at my Fawnpelt for good coloring and smudge the paws. And sharpen the lineart; it is blurred. NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now '''''Re-Uploaded. Does this ''look better? I tried to do my best on the lineart. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:11, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Use the sharpen tool, it will fix it. Too dark brown. Lighten it up a lot; now it looks red-brown. Smudge the paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Got it. Thanks! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now 'Re-Uploaded. 'Is this better? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 19:33, January 21, 2011 (UTC) The lineart is still blurred, but that's not the problem here. Maybe just a bit lighter brown. For some reason, it looks like a mud color. But that's just my opinion. Don't hold me to it. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) That's okay Holly. I actually ''like when you, Night, Forest, or any other member of this wiki give me comments on making the charart better. It helps me improve. Thanks again! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:01, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Anytime, Otter. I don't take well to constructive critism (sp?) and I usually get mad when someone tries to help me. xD ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 20:06, January 21, 2011 (UTC) This is now Re-Uploaded. ''GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Holly! Do you like my latest Fawnpelt? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 20:19, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Much better! Still lighten it. Look here to see a good pelt color. And DO smudge the paws before you fix the pelt color, please. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 21:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I'll lighten it AND smudge the paws. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:26, January 21, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:32, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen the chest. Still lighter! Too dark! Smudged paws are off the lineart and blurred. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Grrr... this time I shall get this charart done correctly! lol. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:23, January 21, 2011 (UTC) takes a deep breathe* This had better be light enough \_/ Just kidden : ) GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 23:29, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sharpen her left paw- it's blurry, as well as her two back paws and chest. Her eyes are suppose amber, not brown. She's a cream right now, not a light brown. When you re-upload her, click on Fawnpelt and click the button with the paper on the right. You can replace her there without adding a whole bunch of pictures. Here, let me point out some things you can change in red. Make her light brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 00:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, this is ''Re-Uploaded. I fixed the eyes and did my best on the paws and chest. Let StarClan spare this one (lol)! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 00:36, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you start over? The chest is still blurred, and the paws smudging is beyond fixing. Try again, without ruining the lineart. Her pelt needs to be a tad darker. Keep trying; she'll get approved! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 02:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) This is going to take me forever! I'll have to color Fawnpelt pixil by pixil all over again! Oh well, this is what happens when you get involoved in P:I (lol) just kidden! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 02:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''This is the new Fawnpelt. I made her a cream she-cat like you said, Night. GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 03:08, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Err... I said that you made her pelt cream, and it needed to turn light brown. Use a brush size 1 to make a fine line at the paws and blur and smudge with a size 1 so it doesn't go over the lineart. Her right back paw is all smudged up. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 11:38, January 23, 2011 (UTC) She looks more peachy than cream. And the dash of white on her chest NEEDS to be blurred. It doesn't look right otherwise. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Do the paws and chest look better? GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 14:44, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Use the smudge and blur at size 1. SLOWLY smudge (make sure it doesn't get out the lineart) and blur where the white meets the peach. Her pelt looks a lot better, just a tad darker and you've got it! Forest's right; her chest needs to be blurred and smudged, but not the lineart. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 15:29, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ''Re-Uploaded. ''Does this look better? GoldenflowerRavenfeather and Goldenflower 21:03, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think you need to smudge the paws more. It looks too straight. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air21:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Shimmer is right. Just keep in mind for next time that the coat needs to be inbetween cream-peach and brown. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Silmeria Valeth ~ For Approval I suck at cream tabbies. Anyways, here's Silmeria Valeth. Silmeria for short. I based him off of a friend of mine, who happens to go by the same nickname. (XD)♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) She's beautiful! Don't say that! NightfernLet's go diving! 08:51, January 21, 2011 (UTC) *facepalm* It's a male. Not a female. xD But thanks, anyways! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC) LOL. Sorry. But he's beautiful! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 18:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) If you say so. Let's see what everyone else thinks. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 19:42, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Wow, Holly! This is fantastic! How are you able to do wonderful chararts? Mine are bad compared to yours. Your apprentice, Brownstorm 14:22, January 22, 2011 (UTC) This is amazing, Holly! 23:12, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Brownstorm. Practice makes perfect, or so they say. And thank you, River! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) CBA? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern~ For Approval I don't believe it! I have not made myself yet! Well, here I am! She's a silver tabby with white tipped ears, dark blue eyes, and dark paws. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 22:17, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I love it, Night! I wish I was leader/deputy so that I can approve it right away! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 22:34, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I think it's a little unrealistic to have socks and a tabby pelt. But that's just me. Maybe you could blur her paws a bit more? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:02, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Socks?! Have a little imagination, Forest. That's like Blackstar wearing black socks. *crosses arms* Jeez. Sure, I'll blur her paws a little more. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 14:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) They are actually CALLED socks. Don't get on my case, gurl. xD [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:29, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ugh.... I knew that. But does it look that bad? xD. BTW, I love your sig- "Spotted Newts"? Amazing! NightfernThe Ferns of Night 14:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) No, it doesn't look bad! Just unrealistic. Big diff. And thanks. It took me a while. But I have an obsession with newts for some reason. xD Can you go on the IRC if you have time? [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:37, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Unrealistic or not, it's beautiful. As leader of P:I, I have no problem with how this is done. This isn't PCA from WW - we're not color nazis. ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. Blurred tabby stripes and paws. And lol "color nazis", Holly. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Mapleheart ~ For Approval Here is the deputy of LightningClan! Mapleheart is also the sister of Falconstar, the leader of LightningClan. Comments? This time, I added highlights to her for fun! ^-^ [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:49, January 22, 2011 (UTC) It's beautiful, Riverpelt! Did you have to color it pixil by pixil to make it this perfect? How do you highlight? You're an amazing charartist! GoldenflowerRaven You Make Me Smile 03:14, January 23, 2011 (UTC) This looks amazing! And there are different ways of coloring in: layers, brush, or paint bucket. NightfernThe Ferns of Night 11:41, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I always use the paint bucket-- or the pencil. ^_^ But this looks GREAT! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 14:26, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks everyone! I use the paint brush tool in GIMP (which I highly reccommend GIMP, its free!) To do my shading, I make a new layer, use pure black, and just do the shading around the cat, then just change the opacity of it (there's an opacity changer on every layer) so that it lightens it up to look like its shading, then blur it. I do the same thing with highlights, except I use pure white (oh and if you do highlights, you might need to change the opacity lower than the shading, because white is bright.) And if your planning on doing both highlights and shading, you might want to put them on two separate layers. 17:06, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Excellent job River!!! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) CBA? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Lightningstrike ~ For Approval Ugh, I hate how he came out. Oh well. Anyways this is Lightningstrike, LightningClan's medicine cat, in my new series, Revenge of the Clans. Sorry he's so small, Idk why. 23:09, January 23, 2011 (UTC)﻿ He looks amazing! What's wrong with your sig, BTW? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 23:17, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Wow. This looks really cool! ♥Hollyfeather™♥ 18:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else want to comment? NightfernThe Ferns of Night 19:38, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Thanks guys! And I'm not sure why my siggie is acting up, it has ever since I had to change it for WWiki. So from now on I'm gonna sign like this. ~ Riverpelt Shimmerkit~ For Approval This is Shimmerkit, me, also from my fanfiction. If you don't mind, Nightfern, I borrowed your tabby blank you copied. I'll put it up soon- the computer's not letting me log in. Thanks! Category:Project:Imagine